


What is mine

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Other, not that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For a challenge on dr animoNot that great tbhNot a ship I am a fan of at all





	What is mine

Gonta looked down at the small stag beetle in his hands, it was so small yet so strong... Just like him

Gonta sighed he found himself so often thinking about the other boy that he didn't know what to do. He had tried talking to him but even though he was so much bigger he had become nervous and stuttery, leaving him a blushing mess unable to do anything but watch the other leave in confusion 

He shook his head at the embarrassing memory, he didn't know what was wrong with him but just seeing him or thinking about him made him feel strange 

Carefully he set the stag beetle back in it's terrarium, he wondered if it was some kind of ungentlemanly animal instinct that made him want to pursue the boy despite his obvious lack of interest

"You know it's not that strange" a sweet honey like voice speaks in his ear and he blinks turning "shingujii?" He says surprised to see the other so close, mask hiding a smile. "You know I could make you happy" he reaches out fingertips brushing messy hair "after all he'll never notice the true beauty you are" 

"I'll never notice huh" a voice much louder then the owner of it sounds within the room and the two glance towards the door where hoshi leans, making shingujiis eyes appear to smirk and gontas heart skip a beat

"What do you think your doing, touching what is mine" hoshi stands properly now, short but intimidating

Shingujii chuckles softly "yours?" He draws his hand back "I believe you've only been ignoring him, are you only showing interest now because I am" he says making hoshi glare 

Although confused gonta stands watching the interaction, he feels he should intervene but he doesn't know how to in this situation 

They seem to glare at each other forever before shingujii laughs "humans truly are interesting" he looks between the two before walking to the door "if you don't claim him I will" he says stopping next to hoshi with a sweet smile. He glances back at gonta once before leaving the room

The tense air seems to dissipate all at once and gonta stands still eyes down as he plays with his hands

"Don't go near that guy" a commanding voice that isn't as loud as before says, gonta glances up as small hands cover his own larger ones. Of course he didn't have to raise his head to far to meet familiar eyes. "But..." Gonta can't get another word in as hoshi speaks again "I don't like him, especially not when he's touching what belongs to me" gonta seems confused and he smiles softly 

"Here lean closer" he does a he's asked "now close your eyes" he obeys and an unfamiliar but comforting warmth touches his lips 

It doesn't last long but it causes him to blush "your mine" hoshi mumbles to which gonta happily smiles lifting the smaller one begrudgingly off his feet. "I love you" gonta says happily finally understanding "I love you too" hoshi mumbles back as their lips meet again


End file.
